What I Thought Was My Imaginary Friend
by SolarPiggeh
Summary: As a little girl, Katie had an imaginary friend who was very tall and didn't look like from her world. But a few years later she finds out that her imaginary friend was more than a figment of her imagination. Rated M for language and violence
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this story I'm kinda excited for and it's a redo for my AVP fan fic, but this time it's only a Predator fanfic so.. yeah. :P**

* * *

**What I Thought Was My Imaginary Friend**

**Prologue**

A little girl, about the age of five, and her parents once went to a park with friends for a play date. While the parents talked to each other drinking and laughing, the kids would play on the swings, slides, the jungle gym, and climb on the trees.  
The girl had short blonds hair in a ponytail with a red long-sleeved shirt, a black skirt that went right above the knees and green and black striped knee-high socks.

But while she was climbing one of the medium-sized trees, her friends were having fun playing a game of tag.  
She turns towards the baseball field and the first thing she sees is a shimmer by the tall trees and small bushes. The girl jumps off the tree and her feet start feeling numb from the fall. After taking a moment for the numbness to wear off, she turns back to see if anyone noticed, but they were too involved in their game of tag and conversations. She then carefully jogs to the shimmer to see what it is. The shimmer then goes behind the tall trees and the adventurous blonde girl start running so she won't miss it.

When the girl finally makes her way to her destination, to what she think is a ghost or something, she stops. She can feel a presence in front of her.  
She then finds out that it's not a ghost. The 'what she thought was a ghost' becomes visible in front of her to be very tall and looks down at her. She now knows that it's just an imaginary friend. A red lazar then comes out of it's mask, with the red triangle looking like a lazar pointer, pointing at her, then going back into the mask.  
**"You want a hug?" **the innocent blonde girl asks as she opens her arms.  
It tilts it's head almost looking like it's confused. The girl jumps on her new friend giving it a hug. The tall "imaginary friend" puts it's hand on her back, grips her by the shirt, and puts her back on the ground.  
Shortly afterwards the five year old hugs it's legs because the tall figure's height.

The girl's friends start to call her,  
**"Katie! Katie!" **She then lets go and says,  
**"Don't leave, okay?"** in an innocent voice while she pokes her head of of the bushes. After that, the girl hasn't seen her "imaginary friend" since.


	2. Chapter 1

**The first chapter for my Predator fan fiction. Comment below if you have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter.**

* * *

**What I Thought Was My Imaginary Friend**

**Chapter 1**

**Guardian Angel**

[18 years later]

My friends and I are in a band called, "The Hunters are Hunted". I write the songs and play base, Izzy's the vocalist, David plays the drums, and Jake is the lead guitarist.

* * *

There's been a lot of recent murders lately. The kind of murders that you'd think no one would have the guts to do. Skinning, decapitation, even taking someone's skull. I don't know who is doing this, but I don't really want to know, and I wouldn't want to fuck with him. It's been happening at least two to four times a week. So I've been extra careful when walking down the streets.

During band practice, we're practicing a new song that I've written called, "It's Only a Dream." Everyone playing their usual instrument and Izzy singing. The melody starting slow and calm when suddenly David, Jake and I join the song with our instruments and Izzy's calm, soothing voice turns into a voice for punk music and her voice almost sounding like the girl from Paramore. The music goes perfectly when Jake's guitar string snaps.  
**"Dammit!" **Jake groans.  
**"It's alright. I think it's a good time to take a break now anyway." **says Izzy trying to catch her breath. Jake tells us that he doesn't have anymore extra strings, so I volunteer to go buy some from the store. I ask if there was anything else they wanted. It was the usual. Izzy and I get a blue Monster drink, Jake gets green, and David gets red, while the four of us get a pack of Sour Patch Watermelons. I then put down my bass, grab my wallet, and go on my way.

After the long lines to get the guitar strings, and the trip to the market to get the Monster drinks and the Sour Patch Watermelons , I'm on my way back home and still have about twenty more minutes of walking.

I walk past an alleyway and in the corner of my eye, I see a group of three men. And it looks like they're following me. I walk faster, and at this point, I know I'm being followed.  
They finally catch up to me with what looks like the leader of the group putting his arm around me.  
**"Hey, baby. What's a pretty face like you doing walking around alone?"  
****"Stuff that isn't even your business. Anymore questions before I kick you in the nuts?" **I say with a sarcastic grin on my face.  
**"Aw, now you wouldn't do that, would ya," **he pulls out a knife and holds it to my neck, **"Now we're gonna have some fun, aren't we boys?" **he continues as he puts his hand on my chest.  
**"Get the fuck off!" **I yell as I kick all three of them in the nuts and run down the alley.  
I hear one of the perverts yelling, **"Fuck you, bitch!"** and I turn to see them pulling out guns. Wow, looks like they have a temper.  
**"Oh, shit!" ** yell to myself and run faster. I climb up the metal fence, and turn again. They're not far behind, limping fast, and shooting. Good thing they have terrible aim.  
I jump over the fence and run out of the alley. I desperately look for a building that wouldn't stop me if I ran in, when I finally find one. A hotel that is about five to seven floors high. I run in, and hurry for the elevator.  
I rapidly press the up button. I've always hate how slowly these things went.

As I quickly press the up button again and again, I turn around to see if they were here yet. They were. And they put away their guns so they wouldn't get caught by security. The door finally opens and the three goons' eyes go directly towards me.  
I press the floor seven button and the door closes before the three men could get I the elevator with me. I take out my phone and call 9-1-1.  
**"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" **asks the woman on the phone.  
**"Um, hello, yes, my name is Katie Williams. Three men are chasing me with guns."** I say in a panicked voice.  
**"What is your location?"  
"I'm at the Beachside Hotel."  
"Okay, we'll send our men right away. They'll be there as soon as they can." **I feel relieved. But I'm pretty sure that the three guys are caught up on where I'm going and taking the stairs.

When the elevator finally stops on the seventh floor, I take the stairs more up that goes past the extra two floors where the owners plan to add to the building. But for now, they're empty floors with only a bunch of crates and pillars. As I open the door that leads to the roof, I hear the door behind me close, and footsteps climbing up the stairs.  
I get to the end of the roof and realize that I've made a terrible mistake. But I didn't have any other choice but to come over here.  
The three men have me cornered.  
**"Alright, end of the line girly." **says the man with a band t-shirt and jeans.  
**"Dude, what's your problem? All I did was kick you guys in the balls. Now you want to shoot me."** I say. They have some stupid faces on.  
**"Sh-shut up!"  
"Well, I've already called the cops. They'll be here soon." **I say as I hear police sirens in the back round. **"Oh, and there they are."  
**The leader then points his gun at me. I know that he has bad aim, but at the distance we are apart, there is no doubt in my mind that he'll have a clear shot at if not my head, then at least my arm down.  
**"Oh, before you shoot me, I would like to thank you for the exercise, I almost broke a sweat." **I say trying to ignore the fact that I might die.  
I back away slowly, trying to find the edge, until he finally shoots. The quick bullet hits me in the leg. The impact makes me lose balance and I fall over the edge. The pain in my leg is unbearable and the world seems like it's in slow motion. I close my eyes, excepting that I'm going to die.

Suddenly, I stop. I open my eyes and look down. I'm in the air and I feel like something's grasping my wrist. I look everywhere to see what is keeping me from falling when I finally see a shimmer right above me, bringing back childhood memories. The three men look over the edge, and the shimmer throws me through the nearest window as I hear police cars in front of the hotel. I land in one of the hotel rooms, thankfully no one was occupying it.

My arms and hands are stinging and bleeding from the shards of glass, even cutting through my skinny jeans as I try to get up. I look around to see exactly where I am. I limp over to the door and open it. There's usually a sign of the floor and door number next to every room door.

Room 1-18, floor six. Looks like I only fell for three floors. I turn to my right and all I see is a woman and her children going in their room. I look to my left, the three men are walking down the hall, just noticing me. I run in and run behind on of the bed. The three men bash through the door. The shimmer then becomes visible next to me.  
**"No, no, you were just an imaginary friend I had when I was five!"** I yell.  
One of the men panics, and charges at what I thought was my imaginary friend. Dual wrist blades come out, and it stabs the man in the rib cage. Blood splatters on my face and torso. As the remaining two men star shooting at the tall figure, I crouch behind the bed, covering my ears. A what looks like a mini cannon comes outs of its shoulder and blasts through the second man's torso, killing him in one blow.

One more its left, the leader. He's frozen by fear and doesn't know what to do. When he finally points his gun, he yells, **"Fuck you,"** and shoots it in the arm. It then uses it's shoulder cannon again, blasting the last pervert in the head. Huge dents are in the walls and my clothes and long blonde hair is almost drenched in blood.

I look at the bullet wound and limp toward my old friend. I know I shouldn't touch my friend's bullet wound, so I spread my arms out and it makes a chattering, clicking sound. I even remember the words I said to it when I was five.  
**"You want a hug?" **I say.  
I then give him a quick hug when I hear the stomping feet of the police.  
My old friend slowly pushes me away.  
**"Don't leave, okay?" **It says in a warped version of my five-year old voice, turns invisible, and jumps out of the broken window.

I sit down and start to tear up. The reason is because I'm happy that an imaginary friend that I thought I made up was actually real. When I met it, I would draw him all the time and I would always talk about it. But then everyone told me to forget about it, it's not real, and I eventually did. My black eyeliner is dripping down my cheeks as tears start to drip down with a kind smile on my face.

The police men charge in with most of the people on the floor following. They cautiously walk in with guns pointing, and one of the men steps in a puddle of blood. I inhale trying to catch my breath from crying and the chief walks over to me, behind the bed when I was hiding from the gunshots covering my ears. The chief inspects me, mostly looking at the cuts on my arms, legs, and face, the bullet in my leg, and the blood splatter on my clothes and face.  
**"Can you walk?"** he asks.  
**"Yeah, kinda." **I say trying to get up.  
**"Do you mind coming to the station to answer a few questions?"  
"No, I don't mind."** My whole body stings and aches from cuts and bruises.  
**"An ambulance is waiting outside."**he says helping me up.

We walk outside of the hotel with a couple of reporters out. Where exactly did these people come from? Around me are the few reporters asking me questions like,  
**"Miss! Miss! Can you tell us what happened? Why was there an explosion? Why is there a window broken?"** And there were a few more questions. My eyes are dilated from flashing lights, then the police chief blocks me from the people, tells them to screw off, then leads me to the ambulance. I sit down on the gurney and they roll me in the car.

A man is in the back, by the heart monitor.  
**"Reporters?" **he asks.  
I nod.  
**"Yeah, they can be really fucking annoying sometimes."** he chuckles. And the ambulance drives off.


End file.
